crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Native.log
Background Note: This is a fiction story and just want some feedback of how I could make it a bit more realistic depending on how well I do it. I claim again, this is not real and should be treated as fiction. Thank you. I'm a bit of a younger player. I play sandbox kind of games. (This goes with minecraft.) With this said, I play minecraft on my Acer laptop. With this said, it tends to have a bit of lag every now and then. But that's a normal reaction for a laptop. Anywho, minecraft saves its "nativelog" on my desktop. That (I think) happens when the launcher loads. I started minecraft around to late 2013-2014 (The "-" is for the fact I didn't mess with it around early 2014, then continued playing it mid 2014. Not that I stopped playing it at 2014). Other then that, no problem with my PC, or any other application. Until now. Issues I was messing around with the latest snapshot (19w09a). While testing the raids, the AI was having some issues. It wasn't just the new mobs, it was the passive mobs too. Some sheep would eat grass every 1-40 seconds. That wasn't normal. The AI was also looking at nothing. Most of the time, the AI would look at you if you were close enough to them. However, they'll just look Below me like I was Y 68 Instead of 71 (Ground level). So maybe I just thought there was a mob below us, and dug down to find nothing but stone. So I ignored it. Other mobs like the wolf, who was neutral, was attacking random mobs, like chickens or another wolf. This went with aggressive mobs too. Also, my computer was having more lag spikes than normal too. I could of just said this snapshot was just not good. However, even when I loaded the other snapshots, they were also having the same issue. So maybe I should just stick with 1.13. WHY WON'T YOU WORK?! Upon trying to load 1.13, the launcher claimed the game had "Crashed" and was sorry for any inconveniences. I saw that message a few times before this due to me playing with some mods with forge before this. So I loaded older/ancient versions, which was the same issue. At this point, the other snapshots weren't working either. The only working snapshot was 19w09a. So I accepted defeat and loaded 19w09a. No issues. I was a little bit frustrated with it. It had 0 Reason ''NOT ''to work. Upon playing, the AI was even WORSE. Now skeletons were firing at nothing, pillagers were attacking other pillagers, creeper were exploding as soon as they loaded in with the chunk, sheep were jumping and dancing in place, and villagers were spazzing out. This got worse (if possible) every time I played it. I was getting entertained instead of frustrated now. I was confused. But in a way it was interesting. It was around 5:32 PM when I loaded minecraft again. However, this last snapshot also decided to stop working. nativelog The game crashed, and the minecraft launcher closed. Upon trying to open it again, I was logged out. I tried to log in, but it said there was an unexpected error each time. About my 5th attempt it worked. but upon opening the game, the new loading bar, went backwards instead of forwards. I was debating whether to laugh or be confused about this. I saw that all my 1.12.2 textures packs (specifically) were loaded. That didn't matter though, since it loaded the standard black and purple error textures. I had trouble navigating the menu. So I quit the game. However, my desktop was filled with (I mean the empty spots,) with nativelog. I didn't realise that I have loaded the launcher a few 100 times while this issue was happening. I really never opened them, but upon opening one, I was greeted with a notepad saying this, ( I would skip to the lined part to skip this coding stuff. Set run directory to C:\Program Files (x86)\Minecraft Native Launcher Version: 1665 Operating System: Windows 10 Home Application Hash: c9b11bc96b23ea3e08c45e9e04fa9d3d6ae47fe7 Application Data directory: C:\Users\Camey\AppData\Roaming/.minecraft Executable Path: MinecraftLauncher.exe App Directory dir: C:\Program Files (x86)\Minecraft Start dir: C:/Users/Camey/AppData/Roaming/.minecraft Launcher dir: C:/Program Files (x86)/Minecraft/game TmpDir dir: C:/Program Files (x86)/Minecraft/tmp (Optional) Java Launcher hash: Java Version: 1.8.0_51 x64: 1 Launcher Configuration from: http://launchermeta.mojang.com/mc/launcher.json Downloaded config Delete all http://launchermeta.mojang.com/mc/launcher.json Load %appdata% > saves > New World > nativelog Detected previous run with new launcher, format of C:/Users/Camey/AppData/Roaming/.minecraft/launcher_profiles.json is 2 Using new launcher as self upgrade has been detected. Launcher library is up to date with hash 6c87deea578c0d3d9206c0cd0f611c0ff45e7cec Check to see if we can run the launcher Native launcher is current Starting launcher.dll with C:\Program Files (x86)\Minecraft\runtime\jre-x64\1.8.0_51\bin\javaw.exe Found SetDllDirectoryW in kernel32.dll! Added C:\Program Files (x86)\Minecraft\game to DLL search path Running launcher! Launcher ended with 0 ___________________________________________________________________- There was a few odd things. It deleted a few things and added a few things. I'm not much of a coding person, so I just went by it. I loaded minecraft again, only to have my entire PC crash. It clicked with a shutdown noise it makes whens its COMPLETELY turned off. It's the sound of the fan turning off. Upon holding and pressing the on button, nothing happen the computer was really hot. It must of overheated. So I fell asleep early. Upon the next day, the pc still refused to turn on. About 5 hours later. It turned on, but it had the standard text font, (About the size of this saying,) Nativelog. The screen stuck with this for a good few seconds before loading my normal lockscreen. There wasn't any logs. Nor was there my minecraft launcher. With it not being in my task bar either. I was confused. PC Problems Despite downloading it again, my pc blocks it. Yes I downloaded it from the official site. Windows defender just, didn't let me have it. Upon Searching minecraft in appdata and general, nothing appeared. Some Applications didn't work either. This went with Microsoft store, Firefox (which i didn't use regardless), Netflix ect. My Cortana wasn't working either. Sometimes, upon opening it, it closes itself. And when I search Minecraft, after putting the "t", it closes. I tried opening google, which worked, but sometimes the search bar would be in the wrong place. For ex: it was at the left side. Some links refused to open, others opened, but about 2 seconds later, they switch to my first bookmarked page. Something was wrong. Somebody, wanted, but, so, then,- This heading is a classic reading class thing you learned sometime right? It's a normal way to put a summary into a short amount of words. However, this story is about 99999999% more complicated. We'll get to the finally later. Anywho, despite this issue, there was one file left. Nativelog. Only one. Found in my documents. The PC asked how to open it? I opened it with my notepad. It said the following 0100010001100101011011000110010101110100011001010010000001010101011100110110010101110010 About 10 Seconds of trying to find a translator, my computer turned off again. There was a bad smell coming from my computer, like something was burning. Plus the smoke. It never worked despite my best efforts. Upon looking at the battery (while i was dismantling my pc to see if i could fix it) it was completely fried. As in the plastic was like it was burnt. So was the thing that connected to the battery. Upon fixing that, nothing still worked. To this day, even when trying to get my pc fixed, it never worked.Category:Pages with broken file links